Spring Will Come Again
by kalluuto
Summary: On a rainy night in Hastesu Japan, Yuri Katsuki isn't careful and gets hit by a car. He can never skate again, and it's up to Victor to care and repair his broken heart.
1. Ephemeral

_Ephemeral - (adj.) lasting for a very short time_

* * *

 _It's only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye. - The Little Prince_

* * *

On a soggy, cold night, Yuri Katsuki stood in the thundering rain, arms crossed in front of him, his whole body shaking. Raindrops pounded on top of him, threatening to push him to the ground but his knees stood strong as the shivering wind swirled around him, like a wild beast tangled in a net.

The clouds never showed any mercy these days. The constant rain and storms that took place in Hastesu Japan started to become tedious, since the young skater was always late to his practices, and the obsidian clouds just put him in a foul mood.

Today wasn't the best of days. The Japanese was stranded downtown after running some ''errands'' for his coach Victor.

The silver-haired Russian had asked him earlier that day if he could pick up a new pair of skates, since his broke after many intense practices. Yuri happily agreed, but now that he was standing out here in the icy wind, he regretted everything.

He could never say no to Victor though. Those azure coloured eyes that contrasted beautifully against his skin, and the way they would always be lit up with a certain grace, and intelligence. You could search the depths of every galaxy in every universe, and wouldn't be able to find a colour even remotely similar.

Great. Here he was being a hopeless romantic again. Victor's role was just to train him to be the best skater. Nothing more.

Yuri, clutching his bag with his new skates began to walk down the busy streets, his glasses fogged, and the hood of his windbreaker pulled tightly around his face.

 _It isn't even the new year yet, and it's already so cold,_

Downtown Hastesu was always so busy; especially at night. Yuri tried to avoid ever coming here, but knew there was no way out of it.

When the rain began to pick up, and start pouring at the pace it was now, Victor had texted him to forget about the skates and just come back. Yuri didn't just want to leave the skates behind, and just trying to get them on another day would suck even more.

Yuri could be very stubborn when he wanted to be.

Yuri noticed lighting in the corners of his vision that pierced and slashed in the black-silk clouds. Following that was another groan of thunder, similar to the sound Yuri's stomach makes when he's craving a pork cutlet bowl.

Cars zoomed back and forth on the busy roads; drivers trying to get home as quickly as possible. Nonetheless, they were very reckless; wheels skidding across the pavement, horns blaring, and breaks constantly creaking to a sudden halt.

 _This weather always makes the roads so dangerous._

Yuri wasn't surprised that the sidewalks were so empty. None one with the right mind would want to be out in this. Everyone must have left hours ago, when the rain first came.

 _I just need to cross this street, and I'll be able to walk_ back safely. Yuri tilted his head down so his mouth was covered by his jacket, the wind ever so persistent and sharp.

Yuri clutched the bag tighter, as he quickened the pace to the cross walk where cars were zooming in front of him.

He bounced up and down in place trying to regain some warmth, with no avail.

''Come on, come on..'' He pleaded at the cross light. He was utterly drenched, and his jacket wasn't doing a great job and he could feel the water soaking through to his skin.

 _I'm gonna need a whole cupboard of towels once I get home._

He turned his gaze to the other side of the hectic road, looking at the street light that turned from green, to yellow, and to red which was emphasised against the darkness of the sky like a monochromatic painting.

Yuri could barely wait patiently any longer, and as soon as the cars gave him permission to pass, he quickly began to walk across, avoiding the rain puddles.

 _Finally, I'm on my way back home. I wonder what Victor will say. Will he be mad that I didn't listen to him to come back quicker? Oh well, at least he got new skates._

Suddenly he noticed that a honking sound became much more prominent, and headlights were flashing much more faster. It wasn't coming from the direction of traffic though.

 _What the heck…_

He turned his head up, to notice a stray car going way above the speed limit, windshield wipers frantically moving back and forth, and heading straight in his direction.

Yuri did not have time to process anything. Just the headlights lighting up his face, turning his vision white, and the strongest pain he had every experience hitting him everywhere at once, making him lose consciousness, as his world spinned into black.

The skating bag was thrown from his grasp, as well as his phone, now cracked, he didn't even realize he was clutching, with Victor's messages flashing on the screen.

* * *

 _What a pain._ Victor told himself as he texted Yuri another time, asking where he was. He was taking far too long, but Victor knew it was because of the unfortunate weather.

He couldn't seem to brush away a feeling of regret for making Yuri go out in this.

Victor who was more more prepared for the weather was clutching a black umbrella; that kept on trying to escape his grasp with the violent wind. He also wore a warm hat and scarf, as well as jacket. _Always prepared, and in style._

The _woosh_ of the racing cars kept blowing Victor's grey bangs around his eyes. _I can barely see in this rain, and this isn't helping._ He reached with the other hand to slick his bangs up on his head. Yet they flopped back down annoyingly.

He eventually gave up, and tucked his other hand in his pocket, walking through the downtown area, heading to the skate shop.

 _Maybe Yuri decided to wait the rain out in the store? Wouldn't explain why he isn't replying to my texts though.._

He was going to have to talk to his student after this stunt he pulled.

Up ahead, he could see many flashing red and blue lights but they were very hard to make out. As he got closer, his ears tuned in through the wind to siren noises, as well as a lot of commotion.

 _T_ here must have been some sort of accident… It wasn't uncommon in weather like this.

As he approached the scene, he still kept his entire focus on getting to the store, rather than what he saw was an ambulance. He also wouldn't want to get in the way of the paramedics.

But the chaos was too hard to ignore. There were people everywhere gaping in shock, and many honking horns from cars trying to get through.

Victor noticed a police car also showed up, closing off the road and moving people who were getting in the way.

Victor just couldn't help but stop. He wasn't accustomed to scenes like this, and was as curious as everyone else.

''A young man was hit..'' He heard a lady say to another. ''Was just walking across the road, and this moron came out of nowhere… It was a hit and run.''

Victor gazed towards them as the bottom of his stomach dropped in anxiety.

 _Where was Yuri?_

Using the shield of his umbrella, he sent his student another text.

Just three simple words, but he needed them to be answered more than anything.

 _Where are you?_ He clicked send, placing his phone back in his pocket, as he kept his eyes on the police and the many cars.

It was such a faint noise that anyone else would have missed it. With the wind and rain like this, there was no way someone could have heard that small tone. Victor didn't know how he heard it, but he did, and that's when the before feeling of anxiety in his stomach, rose up in his entire body giving him a feeling of nausea, and fear.

He watched in complete horror as he saw a cracked phone on the road closely in front of him light up with life with a text. Yuri's phone.

The world seemed to stop. Nothing seemed to function, and the horrific feeling was so strong, that when Victor dropped the umbrella and ran up to where the paramedics were, he allowed it to fully blossom.

There he was. There was Yuri. There was no mistaking that was him, but the sight was nauseating.

The lights that the paramedics supplied lit up his student's face, and Victor could see the blood, and the oxygen mask, and the paramedics frantically checking his pulse

 _Oh god, I need to throw up._

He couldn't speak. No words could describe what was happening. Victor had never felt this before, and he hated it. He felt as if he would collapse.

He also didn't notice a police officer grabbing him from behind, and pulling him away, as Yuri was loaded into the ambulance.

He screamed out, trying to get away as fast as possible.

 _This can't… This isn't happening…_

The rain seemed to begin to slow at that moment, the tears falling down Victor's face was now noticeable.

But the forgotten umbrella was finally freed, and was brushed away by the wind, flying away from the world without a trace.

* * *

 **YEEEET MY FIRST MULTI CHAPTER STORY**

 **Poor Yuri :(**

 **I hope you guys are liked this! I really wanted to write something other than a one shot, and I'm glad I did! This was soo much fun~~**

 **Has Yuri on Ice taken over anyone else's life completely? like it's honestly all I think about, I love it soo much I can't wait until merch and stuff come out heehehe**

 **Anyway so yes, this story will be pretty angsty in the future, and will focus on the aftermath of Yuri getting hit by the car, and what happens to him and his skating career.**

 **Don't worry, there's a tone of angst for victor too lol**

 **I'm not sure where in the timeline this story takes place,, so if you want consider it more as an AU?**

 **i don't want to spoil much, but I promise things will get pretty spicy later on**

 **Anyway, once again I hope you guys enjoyed! I will try and update often; maybe once a week.**

 **Please follow, favourite, and review if you liked! I love the feedback, and I will reply to all reviews.**

 **well not much else to say... it's almost midnight and I have to wake up fairly early tomorrow so I'll try and get some sleep**

 **(jk im gonna be watching junjou romantica all night shhhh)**

 **Thanks for everything and baii!**

 **Kalluuto, signing off ~ *rides away on magic carpet***


	2. Nemesism

Nemesism - (n.) frustration, anger, or aggression directed inward, toward oneself and one's way of living.

* * *

''How long is forever? Sometimes just one second.'' - Alice in Wonderland

* * *

Numbness. That is all Victor felt. He tried his hardest to feel something, to show some kind of emotion, but even when the paramedics and police asked him a number of questions about his love, he couldn't utter a word.

He wanted to feel something; something physical or emotional. He sat in the waiting room digging his nails into his wrist trying to get some kind of reaction from his body, but it was like his brain wasn't working. His nerves were as damaged as his heart.

Yuuri's parents arrived, his mother had tears gushing down her face, sobs racking her body as her husband put his arm around her, his face buried in her hair to stifle his cries.

The word of Yuuri getting hit by a car seemed to spread like wildfire. Yuko and Takeshi also showed up, Yuko wearing an oversized sweater over pyjamas and her hair standing up on end. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks while she stared out a window.

Takeshi said he was going to go to the bathroom, and came back 10 minutes later with his eyes puffy, and small tremors passing through his body.

Victor knew that some of their skating friends had been notified. His phone which was placed on the table in front of him was constantly buzzing and vibrating. He saw that he had 5 missed calls from Yurio.

He had no idea how the young Russian skater received the news so quickly, but every time he would call Victor just couldn't seem to get the courage to answer him. He knew that if he tried to talk his current foundations would crumble, and he wouldn't be able to pick himself up.

Yuuri's heart had stopped twice on the road, and the paramedics were able to bring him back both times. Two times, Yuuri's heart stopped and he faced death all alone, and with no one there to be by his side. Yuuri would have died, and Victor wouldn't have ever been able to confess his love.

Did he love Yuuri? Victor didn't know. He knew they had something more between them, but he felt that the Japanese had no interest in him.

But he imagines Yuuri every night, and every time Yuuri is with him everything just seems to make more sense. Victor had his fair share of women in his life, but compared to Yuuri all of them seemed meaningless.

Victor felt his hand clutch at his jacket near his heart. He was Yuuri's coach for god's sake, he does not need this stupid romance.

He cares for Yuuri as a friend. Yuuri was his best friend, and if he doesn't make it out of this Victor doesn't know what he would do with himself.

There would be no purpose. How could he go on living, how could he ever love to skate again, if his precious Pork Cutlet Bowl wasn't right beside him. How-

''OI! SOMEONE BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!'' Jumping, Victor looked up to see a certain blond Russian teenager, his ears red in anger, and a scowl plastered on his face.

He was wearing a black hoodie and pants, and a black tuque was covering his head. Typical.

Victor wondered how he ended up getting here so quickly, but the look the angsty teen had on his face right now showed that asking him wouldn't be the smartest idea.

Victor kept his head low as the blond finally spotted him and marched up to where he was sitting. He felt his death glare staring down on his scalp, but Victor was still in shock, and made no move to look up at the boy.

Suddenly, he was yanked up by his still damp jacket and was face to face with the Russian's teal coloured eyes.

''The hell happened Victor?'' He snarled, his eyebrows completely knitted into a frown, teeth baring like a cat.

Victor studied his face blandly, showing no emotion as he stared back into his eyes, noting the sparkle of concern that resided in his irises, and the way the bottom of his eye was twitching; not being able to hold the angry composure for long.

Victor couldn't say anything. Not now. He turned his gaze away from Yurio his eyes tilting to the floor not wanted to speak.

Yurio was shocked at the way he was acting and knew something bad had happened. He shook his jacket, calling his name a few times before Yuko gently grabbed his shoulder, stopping Yurio in his tracks.

The teen dropped Victor and looked up to the woman his eyes wide as he saw the tear marks on her face, and the way her lip was trembling, her eyes dull and purple at the bottom showing the sleep deprivation she was suffering from. The young mother looked to have aged 10 years.

Yurio's anxiety grew bigger and bigger. What could have happened to make everyone act this way? All he heard was that someone got hit by a car, and to meet at the hospital and-.

The thought hit him like a truck. Enough to knock the wind out of him, as he finally realized why everyone was here. How could he be so stupid and not think of this?!

''Where is Yuuri?'' He asked Yuko brushing her hand off his shoulder. He stared her down, trying to get some reaction from the usually cheerful woman, but she just stood there staring into nothing as her eyes slowly began to water again.

Suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulder as Takeshi took him away from the waiting room and into another hallway that was seemingly empty.

''Tell me what is happening!'' Yurio began to beg, as he looked up at the much taller man. At this point, he wanted to rip out his hair and scream. He needs to know, he needs to know soon or this anxiety would eat him alive.

And then he just said it. No preparation, no introduction nothing. Takeshi just told him, and the young boy wasn't prepared. He was not prepared for this news at all.

He found himself pushing past Takeshi and speeding to the nearest bathroom. He thought his anxiety would fade once he knew what was happening, but it was actually the opposite.

The anxious pain at the bottom of his stomach flew up to his entire body, gnawing at his throat trying to close it. It made his legs almost crumple to the ground, as he pushed the door open, his hands collapsing on the sink.

He couldn't breathe. His felt like he was choking, but he hadn't eaten since early this morning. No air was able to get through as he wheezed, his fingers tightening around the concrete counter.

His legs shook and wobbled. He felt like he was walking on air. He felt sweat roll down his neck, but the core of his body felt cold.

He had heard of panic attacks before, but he had never experienced one. Sure he has anxiety as much as the next person, but it was never like this.

He breathed through his nose as he was finally able to get air in. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and couldn't even look at his appearance, and how it changed so suddenly.

He looked like a ghost, his skin so sickly pale, and his eyes wide and fearful in shock.

He hated how he looked. Why was he standing there looking at his reflection when his fellow skater was somewhere in this hospital.

Useless.

He didn't even realize after he did it, but the throbbing and bleeding of his hand brought him back to reality.

He had punched the mirror, and it shattered all around him.

The glass pieces lying broken on the floor, the artificial light from the bathroom shining against them, so small light dances were shining on the dark walls.

Yurio felt the blood drip to the floor. His hand began to feel cold, but the rest of his body still felt like it was on fire.

His wobbling legs seemed to give up as he finally crumbled to the ground, his body crunching against the glass pieces.

Luckily there was no one else here in the bathroom. It was so late at night he doubted that anyone would even show up. So that's why he allowed himself to do what he needed to do.

He let a single tear roll down his cheek, and fall to his hand as it mixed with the crimson blood and plopped to the floor.

'' _Yuuri was hit by a car, and he might not make it.''_

* * *

 **Hey! Wow, it's good to be back how are you all?**

 **I am so sorry for being so absent from everything. I know it sucks to be left hanging on a story, and I kinda just abandoned this one lol. I am back for good now, so you can be assured that there will be more updates.**

 **I had to deal with my fair share of health issues and stuff. I wasn't 100% emotionally and just wanted to be away from everything.**

 **I would like to say that I am fine now, but there are still some improvements that need to be made with my emotional health. None the less, I realized that writing is what makes me happy in this world and I will continue doing so since you guys are awesome :)**

 **Wow, we have 177 follows on this story. That means 177 were waiting for an update, wow I'm so sorry omg**

 **I promise *holds out pinkie* that I will be here for now on. It's good to be back.**

 **I know this story is pretty sad, but I am still building up the plot and stuff. Kewl stuff will be coming soon don't you worry.**

 **I love Yuri on Ice so much and I am so glad to be writing for the fandom.**

 **And on a second note. JESUS MORE THAN 30,000 VIEWS ON CONCERN? I was only gone for a few months I'm in shock that's incredible!**

 **Thank you all so much for sticking by me, ily you all!**

 **Expect more updates very soon, and please favourite, review, and follow, all that jazz..**

 **And I would really apperciate it if you would follow my new and improved instagram! I will be posting a lot of updates there, so if you are interested it's kalluuto**

 **Guess there is nothing much else to say except for Thanks for reading!**

 **Kalluuto, sigining off~ *flies away on magical unicorn***


	3. Oblivion

Oblivion - (n.) The state of being unaware of what is happening around you.

* * *

''To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness in yourself. - Chronicles of Narnia

* * *

 **Quick AN: I have changed the POV in this story, and it will now be in first person. I believe this will help with the development of the characters, and I believe it suits the plot in this story more. The name of the character will always appear so you know who I am writing about. This may change multiple times in a chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Victor

''Victor, why don't you go get something to eat?'' I looked up from where I was standing to see Yuko standing over me. A warm but concerned smile on her face.

I raised an eyebrow in question, before slowly shaking my head and looked back down to my lap,

''You should eat something. It's been a few hours, and you want your strength for when the doctors come out with news.''

I gulped down the lump in my throat that formed when she said that. Has it really been a few hours? I seemed to have lost all concept of time sitting here, waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

''And there still hasn't been any news yet?'' I annoyingly asked, yet my voice still cracked.

Yuko sadly shook her head no, her eyebrows knitting down, as she bit her lip trying to think of something to say.

''Look,'' She finally started, reaching into her purse, and digging around in it to find some change. ''Just go get some coffee from the cafeteria, and I'll call you if there's any news.'' She handed me the few coins and smiled again. I did notice she was uncomfortable making eye contact.

Maybe going to the cafeteria would make a good distraction, so I finally nodded my head and got up on shaky feet, gently walking by Yuko to find the cafeteria.

There was no way in hell I would be sleeping until I knew what happened, so maybe a few cups would be a smart idea.

As I was walking, I looked around the now darkened hospital. Glancing over at a clock over the desk, it was 1 in the morning.

The three of us (Four, if you count Yurio but he hasn't come back yet) looked to be the only ones still in the waiting rooms. I passed down the long halls, my hand gripping on the horizontal railing attached to the side of the wall, to help patients that were coming and going.

Everything was silent. It made me wonder how much staff was still here, or if most of them went home. It seemed to be a quiet night, even for a city hospital.

There didn't seem to be much activity in any of the rooms. Most patients must be asleep.

As I walked down the hall, a haunting emotion kept nagging at me, as I thought about all those who passed away in this hospital. So many people who must have had a long, happy life ahead of them, but was cut short from a fatal disease, or accident.

What if Yuuri is one of them?

I gasped, as I suddenly halted my walk. My throat tightened, and I reached up to grab it, clenching my teeth. Why would my brain make me think of this now? I don't need it.

This is a very good hospital, with many intelligent and gifted doctors and surgeons. I know they will do everything in their power to save Yuuri.

I still couldn't help but feel that thought rip away at the tissue in my brain, planting itself in a nerve, and preventing myself from thinking anything of the opposite.

Fuck. I need that coffee.

I began walking again, my pace slightly faster than before to get out of the ICU. I reached an elevator and pressed the button to go down to the main floor.

Images of Yuuri lying on that pavement, bloody and broken flashed through my mind. Helpless, lying there, almost dying for good. And he would have been all alone. And it would have been my fault.

I groaned loudly, yanking at my silver hair. ''Stop. Stop it. Stop thinking about it.''

I was not in the right state of mind to be here right now. I have had depression and anxiety throughout my life especially as a teenager, but nothing as bad as this.

All my emotional health problems seemed to vanish once I met that Japanese skater. Perhaps that is why I have grown so fond of him.

I remember how my depressive thoughts would keep me up every night. I remember breaking down in doctor's offices, begging for them to help me. Begging for them to find a way for me to have a normal life.

Of course, as I aged, I became better. The medicine I used to take did it's magic to the best of its ability and helped with my condition. Of course, that was when I became as famous as I am, and I learned that skating was my passion in life.

I have to admit, though, that my depression and anxiety never even fully went away during that time. Still, I would have a stupid thought every day, that would stop me from having an interview or practicing skating.

But once I met Yuuri, it just vanished. Completely gone. Not a single trace left behind.

His goofy smile, and sparkling brown eyes, and how ridiculously clumsy he was. How could he, fix something that therapists and doctors have been trying to fix my whole life? And he did it in a matter of seconds!

Yuuri was my light. I care for him so much. I would never say it out loud to him, but I really do need him. I need the connection we have together. The friendship was so strong. Even if Yuuri doesn't think the same way about me. Even if he just looks to me for inspiration, or for me to praise him, I know there is something more between us.

And it's something beautiful.

And I fear that if he leaves me. If he does not exist in my life again. The Dark Ages of my life will return once more.

Because the spring I met him. I knew he was special. And I knew I would never feel the same way about another human again.

* * *

Yurio

I clutched my bleeding arm against my chest, as a young, frantic, nurse looked through drawers to find gauze and some sort of antibiotic for me.

This nurse seemed to be only a few years older than me. And I'm still handed kid's menus at restaurants.

''Can you make it any less obvious that you are fresh out of school?'' I snapped. It wasn't like I was in any rush. I didn't want to go back to that miserable waiting room, I was just suddenly concerned at how cold my hand began to feel. Also shouldn't the blood have stopped gushing out by now?

The nurse turned to look at me. Her cheeks and ears turning red, as she gave me a sheepish smile.

''I'm sorry for taking so long Sir. I don't usually work the night shift, and I wasn't expecting to see you tonight, with that bloody hand and all.''

Now it was my turn to blush. After waiting in that bathroom for what seemed like half an hour, I managed to stumble outside the room, and this certain nurse on duty seemed to spot me, and before I could say anything else she basically pushed me into the incredibly empty ER, trying to find a way to fix me up.

She hasn't asked me how I did this to myself yet. You would think that that would be a doctor's first question whenever dealing with a harmed patient. Amateur.

Finally finding everything she needed, she put the supplies next to me on the bed, and brought a rolling stool up, so she could sit on.

I looked up at her to see she was mentally preparing herself, mumbling under her breath as she put on gloves, and grabbed a pair of tweezers.

Little puffs under her brown eyes showed how tired she really was. The white parts of her eyes were tinged a slight pink, and the skin around them was as well; probably irritated from her rubbing them constantly.

Her long brown hair was tied up in a messy high ponytail, stray hairs flying everywhere that it hardly even looked like a ponytail anymore.

Her disheveled appearance made me feel the slightest bit bad for her. Slightest.

I yelped when I suddenly felt her tweezers digging into my cut. Okay, forget everything I just said.

''The hell you doing?'' I tried to yell, glaring at her. It didn't seem to work though since my eyes were half closed from wincing.

For a newly recruited nurse, she seemed much more experienced than I expected. This obviously wasn't her first time working with a difficult patient, because when I tried to pull my hand away, she just moved her other hand to my wrist to prevent me from going anywhere.

''There is a lot of glass in your cut sir. I need to make sure it is out to avoid infection. Luckily you do not need stitches.'' Her eyes twinkled as she tweezed out a tiny piece of glass and placed in on the tray next to her.

I slumped my shoulders as I finally gave in, and stopped trying to pull away.

My eye twitched every time a piece of glass was removed, but for the most part, we were both silent the whole time, and I even started to doze off. Who knew what time it was.

''So, what are you doing here so late at night?'' She asked, as she wrapped up the tweezers and glass pieces, and rolled over with her stool to throw them out in the garbage.

I opened my mouth to answer but decided against it, and just stared at my bloody hand.

''I can ask the same of you then,'' I finally responded, trying to get my scary aura back to intimidate the nurse. ''You mentioned you don't usually work the night shift, why are you here?'' I tested her.

She rolled in front of me again, grabbing my hand and beginning to clean my wound with the peroxide to clean my wound.

''SHIT!" I screamed as she began to rub the wound. This pain was even worse than punching the mirror in the first place.''

''Sorry,'' She said with a straight face, but I could hear a hint of a smile in her voice which made me growl.''

Once she was done cleaning, she grabbed the gauze and this time she delicately grabbed my hand as she began to wrap the wound.

My body calmed down again, knowing that the worst was over.

''I usually work in pediatrics,'' She started, wrapping the bandage around, and around my hand. ''The reason I am here tonight, is that a man was hit by a car and was hurt severely.'' My eyes widened as memories of tonight flooded back, as I remembered exactly why I was here in the first place, and why I punched that mirror and ended up in this situation.

''So all the surgeons and doctors available were paged on duty, and a lot of nurses were able to scrub in on the surgery,'' She said the following with disdain in her voice, like she was jealous she missed out on something important, or exciting, which angered me.

''I had to take over their shifts down here in the ER. Luckily, it's a pretty quiet night, which is surprisingly especially because of the previous weather.''

At this point, I stopped listening. I didn't care. I needed to get out of here, and back to where Victor was so, I could know what was happening. I didn't want to be left in the dark.

But then the thought hit me. Duh. There is no other medical staff around, she's probably the best person to ask.

''What's wrong with the man that was hit?'' I asked her, as she turned her back towards me to fetch some scissors. ''Why were so many surgeons needed?''

''I am not exactly sure myself,'' She answered, turning back around to me, and cutting off the loose end of the white bandage. I stared at my hand which was now had the gauze wrapped all around it. I wiggled my fingers since they were the only part of my hand that was not covered.

''I know the man's heart stopped twice during the accident. The medical team wants all the cardio specialists at the surgery site in case anything else happens. And when the damage is this bad, who knows what kind of neuro effects could be done to the victim..''

She then began to talk about the types of brain surgeons that would be on duty tonight, but I couldn't hear her completely. Neuro effects?

''-and I know there is an orthopedics specialist in there..'' That caught my attention.

''Is the man's legs going to be okay?'' Concern and nervousness were clear in my voice at this point, but why even care at this point? I was getting more answers than anyone else had and they've been here for hours.

She smiled gently at me. I knew she sensed my fearfulness. ''I wish I could answer that. But no one really knows right now. News will be coming out soon I wouldn't worry.''

But I couldn't help but worry. I cradled my injured arm against my chest, as I sadly looked away. All I could hear was the deafening silence of the night, and all I could fear was the artificial bright hospital lights shining down on my face. What else am I to do, but worry?

I felt the woman's hand on my shoulder, and I jumped up to look at her.

''Hey, I know who you are. You are that famous skater. And I know you are here for Yuuri Katsuki, the guy who you compete against.'' My mouth gaped open, as I saw this intelligent, knowing look in her eye. ''Trust me when I say that everything will be alright. He died twice but he came back both times, that must mean something.''

She let go of my shoulder, then decided to sit right next to me on the bed. She seemed, relaxed. Obviously, the day had worn her off, but you can tell she loved her job, and what she does. Physically she looked tired, but not the same emotionally.

''And we literally have all the medical staff in that operating room, and all the specialists. They have been doing this for years. Heck, we even have the chief of surgeon keeping an eye in there.''

She brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear and she quirked her head sideways to meet my eyes.

''And we know how important Yuuri is to a lot of people. We promise we are going to do everything we can.''

My lips twitched to form some sort of tiny smile, but then I just decided to give her a look of recognition. I knew that tone of her voice. I knew that she can not promise anything because in the medical world, anything is possible and Yuuri might not be okay.

All I need to do is trust that everyone is doing everything that they can.

''Yeah well he better be alright, I still have to beat him in a skating competition one day.'' I bitterly said, and she chuckled.

''Oh, I know you don't mean that completely. After all, you seemed to have punched a mirror in frustration because of him.''

It took me a second, but then I processed what she said and did a double take. She laughed again. ''How did you…?''

''It's the only logical explanation. I mean, you were in the bathroom and walked out that door with a wound filled with glass. What else is glass in the bathroom?''

I felt my whole face light up. Shit, am I gonna have to pay for it? Why haven't I thought of that before!

''It happens more often than you think.'' She said, patting my knee then jumping up from the bed.

''It's been lovely chatting with you Yuri, but I'm afraid I have to do my rounds with the sleeping patients. Change their IVs, medicine, all that jazz.'' She grabbed a clipboard from the counter and began to flip through it.

I nodded my head and got up from the bed as I made my way to the door. I was about to leave, but I felt an invisible force blocking me. I should probably thank her.

''T-thank you for helping me today,'' I mumbled, my face lighting up that annoying crimson colour again. How many times has this happened now?

"No problem!'' She said cheerfully to me. ''Oh, and I would recommend cleaning that wound with some antibiotics every day. And don't keep the bandage on for too long, make sure the cut has enough time to breathe and heal.''

I nodded my head again, subconsciously reaching over to rub against the rough bandage.

''Thank you, and I'm sure I'll see you around…'' I mumbled fidgeting with my hands.

She smiled brightly and went forward to open the door for me. ''My name is Kaori. Please, I hope we see each other again,''

She reached her hand out for me to shake, and I obliged shaking it a few times before walking out, as she waved behind me.

* * *

I found myself in the cafeteria. My stomach growled annoyingly, and since I haven't eaten anything in hours my body was basically begging for food at this point. Curse me for having a teenage boy body, and the desire to eat everything.

Of course, the cafeteria was empty. There weren't even any workers there. No surprise, I was pretty sure it was almost 3 in the morning.

I looked around trying to find something sweet that could pull me over until I had a substantial meal when I saw a certain silver haired skater sitting at one of the tables, staring blankly over what looked to be 4 cups of instant coffee.

Jesus and I thought I was a depressive.

Without a word, I decided to roughly sit down next to him, taking him from out of his trance, and almost making him jump out of his skin.

He composed himself, and once he realized it was me, he gave me a disappointed look as he took another sip of coffee.

''Yurio.'' He acknowledged, obviously not in the mood for any of my banters. Oh well, I'll give them anyway.

''The hell are you doing, you look like shit.''

Victor coughed against his drinking and took the cup away from his lips. He swallowed roughly, then closed his eyes and began to massage his temples.

''I don't need this from you right now, mu'dak.'' He said, switching to both of our mother tongues. Victor doesn't swear on the daily basis, but when the time is right, he uses every name in the book. Yuuri has never seen that side of him before.

''Zatknis.'' I retorted back, but getting no reaction from the skater champion. Who could blame him, though? I knew what he was feeling, and it sucked a lot. But I have to admit how close Yuuri and Victor are. It must be even harder.

I sighed and placed my chin on the table, and stretched my arms out. Boy, was I tired. I usually stay up late anyways, but it's usually because I'm on Instagram all night. For some reason then I don't feel tired, but now I feel as if I could fall asleep on this wooden table.

''What happened to your hand?'' Victor questioned, taking another sip of coffee. I then realized that my injured hand was now visible. I grunted in response.

''Nevermind, I don't even want to know,'' Victor mumbled, rolling his eyes.

For whatever reason, I could care less with his dumb retorts and began to drift off to sleep. I was almost fully in dream mode when I heard Victor's phone ring.

Victor answered if almost instantly, right after the first ring. I opened one eye to see who he was talking too, but when I saw Victor's eyes begin to widen, my sleep was forgotten and I bolted awake.

''Is he alright?'' I asked right after he hung up. Abandoning his many cups of coffee, he pushed his chair out and began to jog to the elevator.

We are both competitive athletes, it wasn't hard to keep up with him, but it was hard after just being woken up from a half asleep, half awake state.

''Victor, what is going on?'' I breathed out once we were in the elevator, and the door closed behind us after Victor frantically pressed the ICU floor button.

''Yuuri is done surgery. The doctors have news.'' And with that, I saw a light in Victor's eyes that I haven't seen all day.

Hope.

* * *

 **Hola Mis Amigos! See, I told you I would update soon and BOOM. I'm glad y'all are liking this story so much. I'm so glad because I love writing it! I spent all day after school writing this chapter, and it was the longest thing I have ever written in one sitting! Anway, so this chapter is suuuuppperrrr long compared to others. I know you guys thought the last chapter was a bit short, so I will try and keep them this length! I mean I'm pretty sure this chapter alone was DOUBLE the amount of the two previous chapters combined! Dayum.**

 **I know this chapter was more focused on Yurio, but I felt that since I ended with Yurio in the last chapter I should work on his character a bit more. Don't worry you will all get your victor and yuuri stuff soon! Patience young grasshoper.**

 **I will try and update this again soon! I have a Spanish test this Thursday that I reallllyyyy need to study for, but I will try my best to work on the next chapter.**

 **Oh, but speaking about my life: PLEAAAASSEE FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM. (Help me I'm desperate) There you will find a lot of updates on ma life, and maybe even some sneak peeks to future chapters! I'm active on there a lot, so if you ever want to chat with me and avoid the restrictions on this website please do so! My username is of course, kalluuto**

 **Well, I have nothing else to say, thank you guys so much for being so supportive!**

 **Please follow, review, and favourite? That would be swell.**

 **Guess there's nothing else to say so farewell till next time my fellow comrades *raises champagne glass***

 **Kalluuto ~ signing off.**


	4. Aurora

_Aurora - (n.) dawn._

* * *

 _''It doesn't matter who you are or what you look like, so long as somebody loves you.'' - Roald Dahl_

* * *

Viktor

Finally. The waiting paid off, and now I can finally know what happened to Yuuri.

It's felt like days that I have been in this state. This constant bubble of worries and fears, like I was some sort of zombie.

I haven't thought about anything else except for Yuuri and his wellbeing since the accident. But he may be okay.

Everything may be okay. He will wake up, and give me a goofy lopsided smile, and I would jump him in a warm embrace and tell him everything I was feeling.

And I won't regret one bit of it.

My foot impatiently tapped and tapped against the elevator floor, as the floor numbers went up and up to the ICU.

I glanced to Yurio, who has a blank expression on his face, his mouth in a straight line but I could see the impatience and concern in his eyes.

''They better give us straight answers, or I'll punch someone.'' He muttered under his breath.

I couldn't help but smirk at him. I agree. It was three in the morning, and even though I was exhausted beyond belief, I was always ready for a fight.

The elevator let a small bing once we reached the floor, and it took a long agonizing second for the doors to split open.

Before they were fully opened, I squeezed out of the crack and began sprinting to the waiting room, Yurio close behind.

I panted heavily as I ran down the hall I just walked down a few hours before. Feeling depressed, and hating life.

Now my thoughts have manifested into something better. I still feared oblivion and what was waiting for me ahead, but I now had that little spark of hope that was flickering in my brain and my state of mind was much better.

Once I reached the corner, I pivoted on my heel and ran to see Yuko, Takeshi, Yuuri's parents, and a flustered looking Phichit standing around a middle-aged doctor.

I ran over to them, avoiding all urges to collapse on the nearest chair and stood next to Phichit.

He looked over to me, smiling small at first but the panic was evident on his face. He was still wearing a parka and a hat, probably only just arriving.

''We're all here now, please explain!'' Yuko practically begged the doctor.

The doctor who was tall and well-built had spotted pale skin and beady brown eyes that were covered by square shaped glasses. His hair, which used to be black was now turning an ashy colour grey from age. Sleep deprivation was evident in his eyes and wrinkled skin. If you ignore the wrinkles and creases he didn't look much older than forty. Obviously, the medical field seemed to have aged him by at least a decade.

He nodded to me, and to Yurio who must have been behind me and straightened the collar of his white uniform.

''I appreciate you all for taking the time and waiting for Mr. Katuski,'' He started, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

''Oi, can you just get one with it?'' Yurio spat, and I saw Phichit punch his shoulder.

The doctor sighed and gave us a sympathetic look.

''Before I get into things, you all should know that Yuuri is physically alive.'' I looked to see Yuuri's mom let out a sob of relief as she leaned more into her husband's arms who kept a stoic look on his face.

''Physically?'' Phichit questioned.

''The hit by the car was already very severe. Because of the impact, his body has some severe cuts and contusions, as well as a minor spinal cord injury and fractures to the ribs, pelvis, arm and leg bones.''

I heard Yurio's breath hitch, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, but I still kept my eyes locked on the doctor.

The doctor looked towards me and saw my glare and looked to the ground. He sighed once more and bit his lip as he removed his glasses and rubbed his face.

''Unfortunately, that is not the worst part of Yuuri's condition.'' He started, regaining his composure and putting his glasses back on.

''You see, the impact from the car was not the only impact in this accident. The initial car impact is what gave Yuuri the majority of his more minor injuries, but the force from the car propelled him backwards and he hit his skull against the pavement.''

''Meaning what exactly?'' I almost snapped wanting the doctor to get to the point, and to stop sugar coating, and taking his sweet time with everything.

The doctor met my eyes once more, but he didn't seem affected by the threatening tone of my voice.

''Yuuri has Cerebral Edema which is swelling to the brain. We had to do an emergency Decompressive craniectomy to remove part of the skull to allow the brain room to swell and to avoid squeezing it. We believe the surgery was successful but we don't know what sort of damage has already been done. He is currently in a coma showing no signs of waking up, and if he ever does may have severe brain damage.''

No one said a word. Coma? Brain damage? Yuuri's mother couldn't handle it anymore and was guided out of the room by her husband. I saw Takeshi collapse on a chair, his eyes full of fear as he placed his head in his hands.

Yuko stood there, her hand covering her mouth as she let out a choked sob, not being able to keep her emotions hidden anymore.

Phichit stood there stunned, not moving an inch. His skin had gone pale but showed no signs of crying. Just complete shock and silence.

Yurio had left the room again. I knew he shared the same emotions as all of us, but would rather die than let anyone see them.

As for myself, I did not cry, and I was able to keep my balance and composure, even though my body ached and begged to be let go. Even though my eyes were burning and begged to let out a few tears. Even though my throat was scratchy and wanted to let out some sort of noise of sob. But all I could do was listen to my heart beating in my ears.

Thump, thump, thump. It went, at such an unsteady beat, going faster than it would after a hard workout.

What have I done? How could I let this happen? This whole thing is my stupid fault because I wanted Yuuri to get new skates. Why the fuck did I let him go out in this horrible weather? Yuuri is too young for this, he is the least person in the world to deserve this. I should be the one in the coma. Not him.

God, I'm such a failure and a disgrace. I'm a terrible coach, my only student will probably never be able to skate again and it's all my fault.

I haven't wanted to die as much as I did in this moment. I never hated myself as much as I did in this moment. Why can't I go back in time, why can't I prevent this all from happening?

I need to see him. I need to see Yuuri with my own eyes.

''Can I see him?'' I asked out loud to the doctor. He looked at me a bit surprised that I was asking questions again so quickly compared to the others.

The doctor looked reluctant at first, but then gave in and nodded his head.

At that moment Yuuri's parents came back into the room, and any hope of seeing him left me since I knew his parents would be the first priority.

''Are you Yuuri's parents?'' The doctor asked, and they both nodded.

''You may see your son if you like, but then I recommend that you all get some rest. Since I suspect you to be at the hospital more frequently.''

Yuuri's parents nodded again, and then his mother's eyes drifted to me.

''Can Viktor come with us as well? I know Yuuri would like it if he was there too.'' I held my breath not expecting her to say that. I would have thought they wanted to be alone with their son.

''Of course.'' The doctor said, giving me a small smile which I was too tired to return.

I turned to Phichit, Takeshi, and Yuko who all nodded at me, allowing me to go.

I quickly followed behind the doctor and Yuuri's parents as we made our way down the hall and to the door of a room.

The doctor slowly opened the door, and I held my breath as I waited for him to open it completely.

He finally did, and he lead us into the room and that's where I saw him.

The first thing I thought of was how small he looked in the big hospital bed, the blanket swallowing him up right underneath his shoulders. Even though the accident only just happened, he looked thinner and frailer than he did this morning.

His cheeks were more hollowed and his eyes more sunken in. My thoughts went back to the first time I met him, and how chubby he was, and I wished he could look like that again.

The second thing I noticed is that his hair was shaved off. His head wrapped in bandages, but I could see the sloppy job the nurses must have done with shaving his beautiful sickly black hair off. Not that I'm complaining, they needed full access to his skull to do the surgery, and save his life.

A big oxygen mask was over his mouth, helping to keep him alive, and covering some of the discoloration and bruises on his now pale face. There was also a cut on his cheek which was now stitched and covered with a bandage.

The hospital gown he was wearing looked too big for him and was slipping off his shoulder and revealing his bruised collar bone. If you looked closely you could see the beginning of more white bandage, and I remembered that the doctor mentioned broken ribs.

His right arm was covered with a thick blue cast, with only his fingers poking out which I saw were black from bruising as well. His other arm had an IV running through it.

I know Yuuri isn't too fond of needles, which brought me back to a memory where I had to almost drag him by the legs to the local nurse to get his annual flu shot. I'm glad he was unconscious when they inserted this one in.

His left leg was elevated in the air, also wrapped severely in a cast. With this one, you couldn't even see the slightest bit of skin poking out.

I didn't think he would look this bad. He looked like complete hell, and that he should be dead. I now regretted almost snapping at the doctor, and being mean to other medical staff in my past, because I know that those kinds of people are the ones that kept my precious student alive, and I am beyond grateful.

But Yuuri doesn't deserve to be here. He should be at home, comfortable in his bed right now, preparing for a new day of skating and training. Instead, he was here, and who knew when he would get out.

Yuuri's parents were obviously stunned and made no move to approach their son, so I decided to make the first step.

I slowly made my way towards his bed, sitting at the edge, and grabbing his good hand and rubbing circles against his thumb.

''Yuuri…'' I whispered, almost letting a tear slip out but refused to.

At this moment the doctor decided to say something.

''You know, sometimes those in comas can still hear the real world and actually sometimes respond to sounds and their loved ones. Feel free to talk to him, and let us know if he makes any movement.''

I turned to the doctor and nodded my head in gratitude then turned back to Yuuri.

''Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving your side,'' I whispered, grabbing his hand and placing it to my lips.

''Let's fight this together.''

* * *

 **Wow I completly suck sorry for not updating sooner lol.**

 **The usual stupid school was on my mind and I had no time or motivation to actually write, but now that I have a break from school I decided to write the next chapter!**

 **Man, poor Yuuri. I feel so bad for writing him like this, but I can't help itttttttttt**

 **Ehh I actually don't know what else to say.. I stayed up until 1 in the morning to write this so my eyes are getting sore and I'm tired haha**

 **I saw moonlight today, and I cried. It was such a good movie.**

 **But happy easter everyone, if you celebrate! I don't, so I just spend this break as time off school and it's always a blast.**

 **Well I need sleep like soon so thanks everyone for reading!**

 **Please, follow, favourite, review all that jazz 'tis would be very appreciated.**

 **and follow my instagram and feel free to PM me I like talking to Y'all!**

 **Anyway not much to say sooooo**

 **Kalluuto, signing off ~ *hops off wearing bunny ears and tail***


End file.
